The present invention relates to a freight container having sides oriented perpendicularly to each other and defining an internal cargo space, and having an access opening allowing access to said cargo space, said access opening being surrounded by substantially straight sections of a channel-shaped first groove, said sections being oriented perpendicularly to each other, said groove extending in a plane which is substantially parallel with the access opening.
Such a container is already known, wherein the groove is formed in a separate and elongated strip-shaped component, which is secured to the surface of the container, and which forms an uninterrupted groove that extends along the circumference of the access opening. It is hereby possible to secure a sheet across the access opening, the edges of the sheet being inserted into the groove for subsequent fixing by means of a plastics strip that is pressed into the groove. The groove has a curved extent at the corners of the access opening to ensure a tight connection between the sheet and the groove at the corners of the access opening.
The invention provides a simplified solution, as the freight container need only be provided with separate and straight sections of said groove along each of the sides of the access opening. These sections may e.g. be formed integrally with the sides of the freight container. By mounting separate groove connection devices with a second groove which has a cross-sectional shape essentially corresponding to the cross-sectional shape of the first groove, and which forms a continuously extending smooth transition between the straight sections of the first groove, it is possible, in a simple manner, to ensure the tight connection at the openings of the access opening where the straight sections of the groove meet. Because of the smooth transition, the plastics strip, which has a shape adapted to the cross-section of the first groove, may be received in a continuously extending, annular groove which has a uniform cross-section, without being given sharp bends.
According to a preferred embodiment, the groove connection devices comprise engagement means which are shaped complementarily to the channel-shaped groove, and which are adapted to provide a mechanical engagement with two adjoining sections of the groove. Hereby, the groove connection devices may be mounted in a simple manner, and it is possible to replace damaged groove connection devices in a simple manner.
It is particularly preferred that the groove connection devices having a curved groove which forms a curved transition between the straight sections of the groove.
According to a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the groove connection devices comprise a first part adapted to be engaged with the first groove and a second part adapted to prevent subsequent removal of the first part from the groove, and locking means for allowing releasable retention of the second part relative to the groove.
In those cases where the groove is formed with an approximately symmetrical cross-section owing to the attachment of the strip, the groove connection devices may advantageously be formed as stated in claim 7.
Further, advantageous embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.